Loving Again
by DreamingofEdward
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she ofcoarse is broken. But this time there is no Jacob. Suddenly after four awful months someone fixes her. It is not JAcob, Edward,or Alice, but someone totally unexpected.
1. Surprise visit

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series books.

Chapter 1.

Bella's Pov

It has been four months since _he _left me, and his family along with him. I still can't think _his _name without wincing in pain. I still remember that terrible night like it was yesterday.

Flashback

We were both standing in the woods by my house. _He_ was going to leave me. _He_ thought I shouldn't be a vampire.

"You....don't...want me?" I was trying to hide how hurt I was, but failed miserably. His one word reply shattered my heart.

"No."

End Of Flashback

I stopped that memory in its tracks. It was just to painful. I was currently in the kitchen making dinner. I had decided on salmon patties. Charile loved fish in any form. Except raw ofcoarse. I was about finished when Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said.

"Hey Dad." I answered.

We ate dinner in silence as usual . I didnt the dishes quickly, and went to my room. I wanted to get clothes for a shower. I froze when i opened the door, There was someone on my bed. I squealed in surprise and then collapsed, my vision hazy. The last thing I saw before I went unconcious was a big, burly vampire staring at me.

Sorry if that was extremely short but this was written down at 3:00 am. The next chapters will definately be longer.


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 2.

Emmett's POV

Everything is different. The family hasn't been the same since we left Bella four months ago. It's hard for me to make jokes, because everyone has been so sad. Since nobody would lighten up, I usually played video games. That was what I was doing right now. Jasper was playing with me. He suddenly paused the game.

"Hey Emmett, I have to go. Alice is getting a hotel room for us right now." He winked at me. Carlisle and Esme were hunting so it was just Rosalie, Edward and I. I went upstairs to Rosalie's and my room. I ran in because i was hearing loud noises. Thats where i discovered the real reason that Edward left Bella. There he was on the bed, making love with with Rosalie. My wife. "WHAT THE HELL??!!!" They both turned to look at me. Edward looked frightened. He should be. I was going to tear him up and burn the peices. HOW DARE HE SLEEP WITH MY WIFE??? Edward, I thought of you as a brother, but now I know you are just scum. I hope you die and go to hell. I knew he could hear me. Edward looked like he was about to cry.

"Rosalie if you don't know already, we are getting a divorce." Then I ran. I just kept running. I had no idea where I wanted to go, but I had to get away before I did something I would regret later. Then I got an idea. I would visit Bells!!!! This immediately made me happier. I ran for three days straight. I stopped once to hunt, but I was too excited to do much else. I had really missed Bella. She was the clumsy human sister I never had.

I neared her house, and sat in the tree beside her window. Things sidn't look so good. Bella looked paler and a lot skinnier. G_d we told Edward that leaving was a bad idea, but he was probably to busy fondling my wife to care. Well my ex-wife. I decided to call Jasper. I wanted him to check her emotions. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Emmett, I'm real sorry man. Yea I will come up and help you with Bella. Alice saw that it's going to be really hard to make her happy again." He said. Damn pixie told him about Rose and Edward then.

"Jasper can I talk to Alice?" I asked.

"Sure." then I heard the phone being tossed to her.

"I am sure you can guess what I want to know Alice." I said.

"Yes Emmett, I know what. They have been having the affair for 3 months. I never knew I am sorry, Edward has been messing with my visions. They just showed me them today, since you already know. You should call Carlilse nex Emmett and tell him why you are gone and where you are." she made a lot of sense.

"Okay. Bye Pixie." I said with slight humor.

"Bye Emmy" she laughed her tinkling laugh. Gosh I had missed hearing my pixie sister laugh. Alice hasn't laughed since we left Bella. She has even hardly gone shopping. I hung up and called Carlisle. He was sympethetic, but also angry at what they did. I told him that I wanted to help Bella and he said that was fine. I just sat there waiting for Jasper. It was heart-breaking watching Bella cry herself to sleep. Even more when she started talking in her sleep about how she didn't want Edward to leave her. Secretely, I was glad he left her before they really got serious. I didn;t want her to find out later in the relationship that he was screwing my ex-wife. She would be better off this way.

The eight hours that Bella were asleep passed quickly. She rose from bed, and almost immediately tripped. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. The I noticed Jasper walking towards the tree I was sitting on.

"Hey Emmett. Alice was right, this is horrible. Bella is feeling depressed, abandonment, and love. She still loves him even after he left." Jasper said with surprise.

"I think we should wait until tonight to do anything Jasper. The sun is coming out. We should go." I said with slight reluctance. I wanted to make Bella smile a real smile again. I wanted to be her big teddy bear. I saw through the window, that Bella was already changed. She was getting ready for school. Bella had on a blue long sleeve shirt and khakis. Edward was right, she did look good in blue--wait I didn't just think that.

"You should help her Emmett. I am surprised that with this much depression rolling off of her, she hasn't commited suicide. She is probably hanging on for Charlie and Renee. Well, I have to go. Alice is waiting." He left without another word.

I decided to floow her around today. I was shocked at what I saw. Bella was easily comparable to a robot. She did only things that she had to do. Bella plastered on a fake smile. I knew it was fake, because I had seen her real one, and it was breath-taking. Ugh, I need to stop thinking these things. She is only my little sister. Anyways I would help bring back that smile. No need to fear, the Emster is here! Haha. Time, for vampires, moves very fast. So it seemed that in no time at all she was back at her house, cooking dinner. I waited patiently for Bella to come up. Then she walked into the door.

Bella froze when she saw me. She squealed in surprise, and then fainted. I had her in my arms before she hit the ground. It felt weird. Good weird. Like somehow she was made for my arms. I have always thought that it was jsut because she was my little sister. That was when I had Rosalie though. Maybe i was to blind to see if it was something more. I carefully put Bella on her bed. Edward was right once again, watching her sleep was interesting. Bella whispered something that shocked me.

"I ...love...you Emmett." My head was reeling. WHAT?

"Big, overprotective...brother." I relaxed after she said that. Ofcoarse she loved me as a brother.

"I love you too Bells." I said even though I'm sure she couldn't hear. Bella mumbled a few more random things. She almost looked angelice, with her long mahogany hair frakimg her pale face. Had I ever noticed this before? Bella looked stunning, and so peaceful in her sleep. She was asleep for about an hour. I was alerted to the fact that she was waking up, because her breathing was shallower. Bella sat up slowly, her eyes searching the room until they rested on me.

"Em....Emmett?" she stuttered. Was it really so unbelieveable taht I would be here. Hmmm, maybe it was.

"Ofcoarse Bells, I missed you!" I picked her up in my arms, and swung her around, laughing. Bella started laughing at first, but then she was crying. I sat her down immediately and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you okay Bella? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm fine it's just I am so happy you are here!" she cried, smiling.

"I know you are." I answered playfully, trying to act smug. Then she asked a question I wasn;t expecting.

"So how are things with Rosalie?" she asked. I knew she didn't mean to, but that question made me incredibly sad. I had to tell her the truth. She had to know. It was time to tell Bella.

"Well..." I started.


	3. Fun with emmett

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"Well…" Emmett started," I walked in on Edward and Rosalie." He said in a rush. Thos few words cut through my heart. I suddenly felt very outraged and hurt. That's why he left me??!!! I threw a few of the things he gave me for my 18th birthday. I broke down sobbing, and Emmett hurried over and picked me up. He put me gently on the bed, but still hugged me. Emmett waited patiently for me to calm down. After a few minutes I quieted down.

"So he never even loved me?" I asked quietly. Emmett had no answer for that. I started squirming in Emmett's arms, and he let me go. Emmett being Emmett tried to lighten the mood.

"So what do you want to do now little sister?" Emmett said, smiling slightly. I ignored his question and asked my own.

"How are you dealing with this Emmett?" I waited for him to answer.

"I was shocked at first, ya know? I had never expected that. I yelled a little and then ran. Just ran. I decided to come here, because you deserved the truth." Emmett said. His eyes showed the pain that he was trying desperately to hold in.

"Thank you, Emmett. For telling me and for being here for me." I said, a tear sliding down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"It's no bid deal, little sister." He said. I started thinking. What could I do to take my mind off of this? I just needed to forget. I needed to have fun with my brother and best friend, Emmett. AHA!!

"Hey Emmett, do you want to go to the movies?" I asked, faking enthusiasm. Emmett must have understood my change of mood.

"Hell Yea! Let's do this!" He bellowed. I laughed and started pushing him out the door.

"Okay, but let me get a quick shower first!!" I said. I let the hot water run over my tense muscles, but for once, it didn't relax them entirely. I put on a blue tank top, faded blue jeans with a white jacket, and sneakers. I walked downstairs without tripping, which I was thankful for. Emmett was sitting on the couch, watching a football game. I walked in and turned the T.V. off.

"Come on Emmett, we have a movie to go to." I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the front door. Strangely, I felt safe with Emmett, more so then Edward. It was probably because Emmett is stronger.

"Impatient, are we?" Emmett teased. I just stuck my tongue out at him, like a little kid. He laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"It's late and we have to get there before every movie starts. I want to see Saw 5." I said.

"Saw 5 it is." Emmett replied. We ended up at the theater 5 minutes to spare. Could you guess who we met there? Our dear friends Mike and Jessica. Emmett and I tried to hide, but Mike spotted us.

"Bella!" Mike called. I grudgingly started to walk over to them, still holding Emmett's Hand. He had a goofy grin on his face, probably from seeing my reluctance to seeing Mike.

"Hey Mike, what movie are you two seeing?" I asked, silently praying that it wasn't the same one.

"We are seeing the Haunting of Molly Hartley."(A.N. I so do not know how to spell that.)"What about you?" His face was hopeful.

"We are going to see Saw 5." I replied. Now they seemed to notice Emmett.

"Are all of the Cullens here?"

"No it is just Emmett and I." I replied. I saw Jessica's eyes widen at what I said. I was wondering what she was thinking. I know one person who would know. Edward. Ouch.

"Emmett's here with you?" her voice sounded surprised. I was insulted by that. Did she think that I wasn't pretty enough the hang out with the Cullens?

"Yes what's it to you?" I asked, a little rudely. She scowled a bit, telling me that she noticed my tone of voice.

"Hey Bella. do you want to double date? We can go to the same movie." Mike offered. He thought I was dating Emmett! Can't a girl go out with her big brother? Oh well, if it keeps him from flirting with me. I leaned in to hug Emmett while whispering in his ear.

"Go along with it okay? This should be hilarious." I said. I leaned back and we grinned at each other.

"Sure Bell and I would love to join you." Emmett said. We bought 4 tickets to Saw 5. All four of us sat side by side. I was sitting next to Emmett on his left and Mike and Jessica were on his right. Emmett squeezed my hand slightly to get my attention. I looked over and he whispered something in my ear.

"Hey, why don't we give them a show?" He asked. I nodded eagerly. This should be FUNNY!!

Suddenly, Emmett pulled me onto his lap. I put my arms around his neck, and my feet locked behind his waist. I quickly glanced over at Mike, who looked like he would burst with jealousy. I angled Emmett's head so that if I kissed him on the cheek, it would look like we were making out. Emmett wrapped his big, cold arms around my shoulders. It was odd that when he stroked my cheek, it left a cold/hot trail burning after it.

Whoa. That had only happened with Edward. I ran my slender fingers slowly through his thick, brown curls. I felt his whole body shudder slightly. I looked into his golden eyes. The joking had stopped, and the air turned intense. Emmett was leaning forward, and I was too. Our lips were barely an inch away. I took a deep breath, and Emmett smelled amazing! Even better than _him_!

"Umm excuse me, but I am going to have to ask you to leave." I gasped as I realized what Emmett and I were about to do. I turned and saw a young theater worker. I blushed, and got off of Emmett. He had a sheepish grin on his face. When I saw that we were still holding hands, I quickly let go. As soon as were in the car, Emmett and I started laughing hysterically. Once we both calmed down, I spoke.

"Wow Em that was a good show." I said.

"Hells Yea Bella." Emmett replied. He drove me home in slience. I blushed and asked a question.

"Will you stay Emmett? Overnight at least?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea. Sure Bella." Emmett laughed. I took a shower and went back into my room. Emmett was there lying on my bed. I layed down beside him and put my head lightly on his chest.

"Goodnight Emmy." I mumbled, half-asleep.

"Goodnight Bella." I slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber.


	4. Going to the Park

Chapter 4

Emmett's POV

Tonight was...interesting. For a second there I though Bella and I were going to kiss. I mean seriously, Bella is my little sister. Well not by blood or law. I guess maybe I didn't ever think of it. Now that I think of it, Bella is gorgeous. I looked over at her bed and saw Bella's peaceful expression. Her mahogany hair slid like a waterfall over he shoulders.

Wow. I have never noticed,but right now Bella looks even more beautiful than Rosalie. Could I like her? Would it work out? Well seeing that Edward is with Rosalie then I don't see why not. I will wait for her though, and see if she likes me the same way. Just then the sleep-talking began. This is going to be funny.

"Emmett..."She was dreaming about me?"Hand me the pickles Emmett, I'm hungry." I had to put a hand over my mouth to make sure that I didn't laugh.

"Emmett...don't kiss that dog!" Bella screeched. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I darted out the window silently, and busted up laughing. When I was done I lept back through the window.

"Emmett! What the hell?"Bella cried.

"Sorry, Bella I had-" I was cut off by Bella.

"Why did you paint my kitten blue? Now I have to give her a bath!" I howled in laughter. Since I knew Charlie was spending the night at Billy's house than I was okay. However, I woke up Bella. She groaned and sat up slowly.

"Emmett why are you laughing- Oh what did I say?" She asked, blushing.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head about what you said Bella." I slowed my laughing to just a few chuckles.

"Ok shut up now Emmett so I can go back to sleep." Bella layed back down. She said my name often, but thats about all that I could make out. One time she said"Emmett...kiss me."  
ofcoarse I didn't because she was asleep, but deep down she wanted me to. And that got me excited. I waited for Bella to wake up, because I was getting really bored. Finally after about 8 hours she yawned and sat up.

"Morning sleepyhead." I teased. Her hair was all messed up , but surprisingly it still look silky.

"Morning Emmett. " She replied.

"So what do you want to do today Bella?" I asked her. She scrunched up her eyebrows, thinking. The face she made was sexy.

"Umm..how about the park?" she asked. I looked out of the window to see that it was cloudy. Perfect weather.

"Sure, I'll wait downstairs." I flew down the steps, and out the door. I had to change my clothes. There was a football game on that I could watch at Bella's after I got dressed. I ran back after I changed, and started watching the game. Bella came down about ten minutes looking stunning. She had on a orange and white striped tank top. Bella also had on blue jeans and brown ugg boots. Her hair was slightly curled, and half of it was put up.

"Wow Bella, I'm gunna have to beat away all the teen age boys today." I said.

"I don't think so." She replied, blushing. Bella starting walking out towards the car. I followed her and opened her door for her. We drove in silence. I kept looking over and caught her staring at me. Bella would look away and blush a delicious red color.

We arrived after a few short minutes. Ofcoarse after I got out of the car, all the girls were gawking at me, and the boys were eyeing Bella. Now that I didn't like at all. I grabbed her hand and we started walking around the trail. Bella being Bella tripped, and I caught her. She was positioned in a dip that you might see in a dance. Her soft, red lips were just inches away. Her brown eyes were wide and looked had a slight sparkle in was slowly leaning in, and I was doing the same. Her eyes fluttered shut as I gently brushed my lips against hers. Bella quickly wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, and pulled herself tighter to me. My throat gradually started getting hotter and hotter.

After a few seconds, I had to pull away. Bella was struggling for breath. I realized I still had her in a dip, so I pulled her up. The kiss, no matter how short, had been truly amazing.

"I really need to hunt." I said quietly. My eyes must be pitch black by now. Bella grabbed my hand and started dragging me back to the car.

"Yea your eyes are a lot darker." She replied. We walked quickly, not talking about what just happened. I dropped her off at her house. I made my way to a local forrest and started to hunt, all the while thinking about what todays events could mean for Bella and I. I hunted for a good 3 hours before I got back into the car. Right away my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Emmett!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey little pixie, why do you call?" I asked even though I knew.

"You kissed Bella! Oh my gosh!!!!" Alice was her excited self as usual. I guess that means she is happy that Bella and I kissed.

"I know Alice, I...I think I may like er..." I confessed. I was a little nervous about how this would play out.

"I know Em, and she likes you too! I see you two very happy together soon." Alice said.

"Awesome! Okay well I have to go Alice, talk to you soon." I said, as I pulled into Bella's drive way.

"Okay bye Emmett." She said. I hung up and walked into the house. I decided to tell Bella tomorrow that I like her. And not as a sister...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N( I hope you liked it! Review please the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes up. I have already started to write it. Actually, I am about half way through.)


	5. Way to Go, Bella!

Chapter 5

Bella's Pov

I woke up when weak sun rays quickly filtered through my window. Just as quickly though, they were gone. Today was Sunday and I had school tomorrow. I yawned and stretched. All of yesterdays events came rushing back to me. Emmett kissed me! Did I like it? Heck yea! It was a heck of a lot better than _his_ kisses. Definitely. Emmett me…wasn't he? Did I like Emmett as something more than a brother? I don't know.

I looked around and saw who I was looking for. Emmett, his eyes closed, sitting in my old rocking chair. If it were possible, he looks like he would be sleeping. I quickly launched my pillow at his face to "wake" him up. His eyes snapped open and a big, evil grin spread over Emmett's face.

"Oh now it's on Bella." Before I could even blink, Emmett had thrown the pillow back, and it hit my stomach. I shrieked and threw it back, jumping off of the bed and to the door. I got halfway to the stairs when I felt Emmett's cold, muscular arms trap by body. Emmett leaned down, his hair tickling my ear, and whispered in my ear softly, yet tauntingly.

"Gotcha!" Emmett then kissed my neck tenderly. I leaned my bead back against his chest. So…Emmett liked me? Or else he wouldn't lead me on this way. I tugged on his hand.

"Follow me, Emmett." I led him to the kitchen. I looked up into his eyes once we got there. His curly hair looked so soft…"Emm-"I was cut off by his cold, gentle lips on mine. I could feel every line of Emmett's muscular body pressed against me. I put my hands once again in Emmett's thick, curly locks, only this wasn't pretend. This was real. The passion poured into the kiss was real. Emmett's arms were around my shoulders. I felt safe in Emmett's arms. I felt whole for the first time since _he_ left. Actually, even more so than with _Him_. Our lips moved together, and after a few second I started to feel light-headed. I broke away, gasping for air.

"Wow." I breathed out. The look on Emmett's face was that of pure happiness. His breathing was just as shallow as mine.

"Yea." Emmett agreed. He looked a little nervous. I wonder what about. Maybe Emmett was nervous about what I thought about him.

"Emmett." I started at the same time Emmett said MY name. We laughed. "You can go first." I offered.

"Okay." He took a huge deep breath and started." Bella, I like you. Not as a sister, though." He cracked one eye open to judge my reaction. I smiled widely and reassured him.

"I was about to say the same thing." I replied, happy. Emmett picked me up and squeezed tightly. I laughed, which wasn't very smart considering I was loosing my oxygen.

"Oh Bella, I was so anxious to tell you, but I was afraid you didn't like me back. Don't ever scare me like that again!" He teased.

"Ok, Emmett I won't." I answered, still laughing. All of a sudden his face turned a playful serious.

"So Bella would you do me the honor of having you as a girlfriend." He asked.

"Why of course my Knight." I said. "So, what do you want to do today boyfriend?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said thoughtfully. While he was doing this, I wondered where the family is. Then I got the perfect idea.

"Hey how about we call Alice and ask if the family wants to meet us at your old house. I would love to see them again." I smiled, and chuckled when I realized that Alice would already have seen this. I started full out laughing when I pictured her reaction. Emmett curled his arms around my tiny waist.

"Sure Bella." He said. Emmett got out his cell and dialed her number. As soon as the ringing stopped I heard a loud shriek. Emmett had to hold the phone away from his ear. I chuckled and took the phone from him.

"So I guess you had a vision." I said.

"BELLA YOU AND EMMETT!!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!! THAT IS SO AWESOME!!! WHEN DO YOU WANT US OVER?" Alice yelled/asked. I thought about that for a moment.

"As soon as you can be here." I answered. I heard another ear-splitting shriek. I winced.

"OKAY. BE THERE IN 4 HOURS!!!." Click. She hung up. I sighed, and gave the phone back to Emmett. I showered and dressed quickly. When I was done I went back downstairs. We still had 3 hours and half hours left, but I wanted to go there now.

"Let's go." I said. Emmett put an arm around my waist and led me outside.

"Do you want to run or go in the car?" He asked. His face lit up when he said run so I decided to let him have some fun.

"Run." I replied. Just as soon as it came out of my mouth, I was on Emmett's back and we were running. I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder, my arms tightly wrapped around his neck. The gentle swaying movements lulled me to sleep.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up, sleeping Beauty!" Emmett whispered. I woke up and realized that I was inside on Emmett's old bed. I realized what it was for, shivered, and jumped off. Emmett starting laughing loudly at my embarrassment.

"Ugh Emmett why did you put me there?" I asked. I saw a big comfy chair near the bed and sat there.

"Sorry, I didn't realize until your reaction to it." He apologized.

"How long have I been out?" I asked quietly.

"Well let's just say that we only have a few minutes until they get here." He replied. I had been out for 3 hours and 30 minutes??? Wow.

"Whoa! Okay." I got up to use the bathroom. Afterward I tried to get my hair some-what neat again. I walked back out and to the living room where Emmett was watching T.V. I went straight over and sat on his lap, laying my head back against his chest. His arms wrapped around my torso in a vice grip. That was when we heard the door bang open and Alice came in.

"Bella!! I'm home!!!!" She yelled. Alice walked in the room and saw Emmett and I. She smiled a huge smile and sat down next to us, Jasper along with her. "Bella, I've missed you!!!" She exclaimed. Alice pulled me to her and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Missed you too, Alice." I choked out. She gave me an apologetic smile and let go.

"Sorry." Then her giant smile came back again. "I saw you ask her out Emmett! Congratulations!" She said. I blushed.

"Thanks Alice." Jasper finally decided to speak at that moment.

"Hello Bella, Emmett." He said, with a small smile. I realized that sitting on the same couch was causing him pain. I moved to the other side of Emmett, trying to mask my scent.

"Hey Jasper." I replied. I dug my head into Emmett's chest, hiding my neck.

Oh poor Jasper. I don't want to cause him pain.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry Bell-"I cut him off.

"It's alright Jasper. I know it was just instinct. You couldn't help yourself." I replied.

"Then why are you basically hiding yourself from me?" He asked.

"I am trying to make my scent easier on you by masking it with Emmett's. I am hiding my neck and cheeks in case I blush. I don't want you to be in pain." Just as I said that, Love and gratitude filled the air.

"Thanks Bella. You know, I really do love you like a little sister." He said with a REAL smile. I decided to change the subject.

"Where is Carlisle and Esme?" I asked. Alice answered me.

"They are out hunting with _Edward and Rosalie_." Alice spat the names. I noticed that I didn't even wince at Edward's name like I used to. Heck, I can even think it without feeling pain. Jasper's eyes still filled with concern.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked quietly. I knew what he was talking about. I answered with the truth.

"I wasn't at first Jasper. I wasn't at all. Now that I have Emmett though I am getting better and better each minute." I smiled, and put my arms around Emmett's body. Emmett, who had been unusually quiet, spoke.

"Same here Bella." He replied, kissing my hair. We locked gazes and I could finally tell that I didn't just like Emmett. I loved him. I let all my love pout out of my body. I heard a groan and looked over. Jasper was hugging Alice with all his might.

"I love you Alice." Jasper said. I giggled at what I had done. Emmett held my chin up. He leaned down and lightly pecked me on the lips. He pulled away, and I blushed when I realize that Alice and Jasper were watching. We all laughed. Alice was then swept into a vision.

(Surprise!) Alice's Pov

_Vision:_

_Rosalie and Edward burst through the door .Edward sees Bella and his face lights up."Bella!" He yells but then he sees that she is sitting on Emmett's lap. He gets a concentrated look on his face. "WHATTT???" He explodes after he hears what everyone is thinking. "HOW COULD YOU BELLA?" Everyone is appalled to hear him say that. How could SHE? SHE didn't do anything. I was about to speak but Bella did first. She had an outraged look on her face as she stood up._

"_HOW COULD I? NO, EDWARDHOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH ROSALIE WHEN SHE WAS WITH EMMETT? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME STANDING THERE IN THE WOODS BY MYSELF? HOW COULD I WHAT? MOVE ON WITH EMMETT? IT WAS ACTUALLY QUITE EASY EDWARD! WE COMFORTED EACH OTHER! HE WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN YOU WEREN'T! SO GO UPSTAIRS AND BANG ROSALIE LIKE I KNOW YOU WANT TO!" She huffed and sat down. Edward just stood there looking shocked, but then finally went upstairs to his room._

_Emmett looked at Bella with an awe-struck expression. _

"_Way to go, Bella! I never knew you had it in you." He put his arms around her once again and gave her a peck on the cheek. _

_End of vision _

I came back to reality with a wide grin on my face. Way to go Bella was right. I looked at her and said those 4 true words.

"Way to go, Bella." She looked at me confused but I just said," You'll see."


	6. AN::DONT SKIP::IMPORTANT

AUTHORS NOTE

Im sorry that i have not updated in awhile. See, got a LOT of viruses onto my dads computer and he got really mad. So i cant go on fanfiction nemore. this is my moms computer by the way. my mom and dad are seperated and i only go to my moms house every once in awhile. I also regretfully inform you that i cant continue this story. if you would like to continue this story, you are free to do so.

Sadly yours,

DreamingofEdward.


	7. A MUCH WANTED EPILOUGUE

EPILOUGUE:::

Emmett and Edward get into a fight. Emmett wins but barely because edward is distracted. After a few happy weeks withought edward dramam, they get some bad news. the volturi are coming, Bella has to be turned. She has the shield power but she also is repulsed by human blood. the volturi arrive and are dissapointed that there is no fight. Alec, however, is very attracted to bella. He tries to get her to be his but she stubbournly refuses. Alec grugdingly leaves. Bella and Emmett get married. Rosalie and edward get married. Eventually, edward gets used to the idea of Bella just being his sister. Everyones happy except for Alec lol. the end.


End file.
